


Zukkacember

by Zukkashipper



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Holidays, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Soft Zuko (Avatar), zukka being soft for the holidays, zukkacember, zukkalidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 16,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zukkashipper/pseuds/Zukkashipper
Summary: each day until christmas, a short Zukka holiday au
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51





	1. movies and cuddles

it was snowing outside, the streets of the city were illuminated with christmas lights, their bright colour warming up the hearts of the ones who celebrated he holidays. Sokka loved christmas, he was an enthusiast of this holiday and nothing could make him happier that buying gifts and wrapping up presents. he was at the local supermarket, looking for some cocoa powder and marshmallows in order to sit down and watch a crappy hallmark christmas movie. after picking up all the ingredients he needed, and a few more supplies just in case, he walked back to his appartement where his boyfriend was waiting for him. he took time to admire the people, laughing and smiling, looking at the decorations that made the city so vibrant. 

back home, he took off his coat and boots before being kindly welcomed by Zuko with a kiss on his cheek.   
“you took forever i missed you.” he said.  
“at least i got the stuff!” Sokka smiled, giving him a bag with what was needed for the hot chocolate.  
“great! i got a movie picked out already.” Zuko blushed.  
“which one?”   
“the one with the lady in red and the man in green.”   
“oh yea a classic.” he laughed.  
they went to the kitchen and heated up some milk, then putting in some cacao powder and the marshmallows of course. Zuko liked to add a peppermint candy cane in his, he said it added more flavour. they went to the couch, under warm fluffy blankets and played the movie.   
it was nothing too interesting, like any hallmark movie really. the story of a guy falling i’m love with a girl and then there’s a miscommunication problem that could be relatively easy to fix however for dramatic purposes they will stretch it out, and then boom happy ending. however as cliche as this may be, Sokka loved them. Zuko knew this and it was a tradition to watch one movie per week. 

“wait but this doesn’t even make sense!” Zuko yelled.  
“babe this is literally intended for cinematic purposes.”   
“this is the dumbest cinematic purpose i’ve seen in my entire life.”   
“well get ready because all the movies are the same.” Sokka joked.  
“how many is there?”   
“over fifty.”  
“i will literally never make it out alive.” Zuko said, throwing himself in Sokka’s arms.  
“you’re so dramatic.”  
“my acting is still better than theirs.”  
they both laughed and watched the rest of the movie cuddling.  
snow was still falling down outside, a lot heavier than this morning. Zuko and Sokka were warm inside, in each other’s arms, their hot coco almost finished.


	2. snowman building

Zuko woke up early, as usual and noticed how sunny it was outside even though the streets were filled with snow. he got up and went to the kitchen in order to prepare some breakfast, letting Sokka sleep for the next hour or two. he made some eggs and bacon, something simple yet he knew Sokka would like it. he added his usual cup of tea, and made an extra one for his boyfriend of course. Sokka woke up not long after he finished preparing breakfast, rubbing his eyes and complimenting the smell of the food.   
“did you see outside?” Zuko said, sitting down at the table.  
“yeah it’s very pretty.” Sokka smiled, joining him, “you know what we should do?” he exclaimed.  
Zuko wasn’t sure what Sokka had in mind, and he expressed it on his face.  
“we should build a snowman!” he continued, a bright smile on his face.  
“oh i never did that before.” Zuko said, diving into his plate.  
“you never what?!”   
“well first of all there was no snow where i grew up.”   
“okay then i’ll be happy to show you how to make the perfect snowman.” Sokka said, proudly.  
they finished eating and cleaned up a bit before putting on their coats, boots and some gloves. Zuko put on a red beanie with a pompom, a gift that Sokka had gotten him the year before, and Sokka some earmuffs that Katara had insisted he should wear.

even though the sun was it it’s peak, the weather was still pretty cold, but at least they were equipped. Sokka found the perfect spot to make a snowman, at the park. there was plenty of snow and it was relatively peaceful there. arrived to the location, Sokka showed Zuko his method in order to make the best snowman you could ever see.   
“first you take some snow and create a ball.” he said, taking some snow and doing exactly what he just said.  
Zuko was doing the same thing, trying to learn with his boyfriend’s instructions.  
“then you roll it in the snow, like that and then when it’s big enough, the other way around like that it can be a perfect ball.” Sokka demonstrated, “you don’t want it too big before switching sides or else it’ll break.”   
“like that?” Zuko said, showing his almost round snowball.  
“you could use some practice but considering that this is your first time it’s amazing.”  
Zuko smiled and they made the balls, Sokka making the base and the head and Zuko the middle one. once they were done assembling the snow figure, they grabbed a carrot from the bag that Sokka brought and placed it for a nose. then using some food coloured water they traced a smile and a pair of eyes.  
“boom!” Sokka said, opening his arms at the snowman.  
“we did great.” Zuko said his cheeks pink due to the cold and the physical effort.  
“i’m not going to lie honey but i think you did amazing for your first time building a snowman ever.” Sokka said, hugging Zuko.  
“he looks lonely,” the amber eyed boy said, “we should make him a boyfriend.”  
“i totally agree on that.”   
they put themselves to work, this time Zuko making the base and Sokka the head and the middle one. adding a carrot and once again painting a figure, they contemplated their final masterpieces.  
Zuko put his hand on his chin, thinking and observing what could be improved.  
“they need to be holding hands.” he finally said and both him and Sokka went to look around for some branches in order to make arms.   
once they found four relatively okay looking sticks, they planted them where arms normally are and made them hold hands. they once again contemplated their finished snowmen, Sokka’s arm leaning on Zuko’s shoulders.  
“this is literally us.” he said, smiling and satisfied.  
“yea we’re little snowmen.” Zuko giggled.  
they spent the next few hours in the snow, next to their boyfriend snowmen and then later left, Zuko complaining about the cold.


	3. ice skating

the weather was nice today, it was snowing yet it wasn’t too grey. the temperature was cold, just perfect for ice skating, Sokka thought. he wanted to go skating for such a long time now and today was just the perfect day to go and use his newly sharpened hockey skates.   
Zuko had never ice skates before, of course, where he was from there wasn’t any snow ever so he never got the opportunity to do hivernal things. he was stressed to try skating for the first time today, he couldn’t point out why but his stomach felt tense just thinking about jumping on the ice. at least Sokka was going to be there to show him how to make your legs work when you have those knife shoes on.   
they were in the car, Sokka was driving while singing out loud, a huge smile on his face. Zuko was starring at him, a small grin printed on. he loved to see Sokka in that mood, all festive, singing christmas songs. they arrived to the skating rink, Sokka parking the car and they went to rent some skates for Zuko. once they found his size, they went to the changing rooms and put on the skates. Sokka finished first, he was a pro anyways, meanwhile Zuko was still struggling with how to tie them.   
“looks like you’re having a little trouble here.” Sokka said, getting in his knee and tying up his skates.  
“thanks.” Zuko blushed.  
he got up and immediately sat back down. Sokka laughing at him a little before offering his hand which Zuko gladly took.   
it felt weird for him to walk on those, it felt like walking on a think line, yet it was pretty solid. once he catched up on the technique started getting more used to walking in the skates, Sokka introduced him to the ice, where the fun could begin.   
the scene was pretty, there was some christmas lights all around the rink, who was usually a lake but it every winter it was transformed into a huge skating rink. in addition, some fairy lights with a yellow tint were hanged from poles to poles, making like a roof of lights. it made the lighting a warm yet colourful tone, and the people skating made the atmosphere feel comfortable. 

Sokka stepped easily on the ice, followed by Zuko who almost already fell. the blue eyed boy felt comfortable on skates, and needless to say he was pretty good. he had been skating ever since he had been a kid, where he came from winter was most of the year, so it was one of the many winter sports he had the chance to try and love. he quickly got used to being on the ice, feeling the euphoria growing in him. he didn’t quit Zuko an instant, staying near him with every step he took. he was clinging to the enclosure, scared for his life.  
“Zuko baby take my hand please.” Sokka said, offering his hand.  
“if i let this thing go i will fall to my death.” Zuko said, clinging ever harder.  
“please stop being a drama king and take my hand already.” Sokka rolled his eyes,  
Zuko took his hand, finally letting go from the thing that was supposedly keeping him alive.   
“okay so on both of your feet yes and your back is straight.” Sokka ordered Zuko.  
“oh yea great, what next.” Zuko said, copying what Sokka had just said.  
“good! next is you’re gonna push with your feet, like when you walk but more... detached.”  
“what?” Zuko said.  
“ok just look, imitate me.” Sokka said, starting to skate. Zuko followed him, still holding his hand, “you’re getting good!”   
“i’m still scared for my life but it’s better now.”   
they continued skating, and Zuko continued falling and slipping, Sokka always there to have a good laugh. 

it was now the evening, the sun was out and people were still there. it was still snowing, and with the lights, it looked like everything just came out of a movie. Sokka took Zuko in his arms, swinging him around as the amber eyed boy let himself be guided.  
“it’s pretty isn’t it?” he said, smiling.  
“it is.” Sokka said, pulling him into a kiss as the snow fell on their hair and coat.


	4. drawing

Sokka and Zuko were inside, a joyful christmas playlist was playing in the background meanwhile they were both drawing. it was Zuko, to Sokka’s surprise, who had proposed to made the freezing day less boring by making some art. the artist that he was, Sokka couldn’t refuse the offer and gladly took all the stuff necessary for the activity. paint, pen and pencils, ink, brushes, water colour, everything artsy that he had stored, they were now on the table. Zuko was impressed by the numbers of things Sokka had, he smiled at him and they got to work. 

Zuko had made some tea, as usual. today it was a jasmine tea, relaxing as always, it gave him creativity. he wasn’t the best artist, however he still tried his best at making a realistic version of what could ressemble a cat.   
“what do you think Sokka?” he showed his drawing, half smiling.  
“this is gorgeous! i love it you’re pretty good!” Sokka smiled and gave him a thumbs up, which warmed Zuko’s heart deeply.  
“can i see yours?” he pointed.  
“not yet, it’s a surprise.” said Sokka, covering up his drawing with his hand.  
Zuko tried to peek at the piece of paper that his boyfriend was hiding, with no success. he gave up and went back on his cat like figure, trying to add something to it that could scream ‘christmas’.

Sokka’s eyebrows were frowned, his tongue was out in order to concentrate. he took a step back and examined his masterpiece, squinting his eyes.   
“mmmh. nope” he said to himself, Zuko looking up to see what it was all about before going back to his drawing.  
Sokka took the water colours, wet his brush and got to painting. putting in some blue, red, green and even some yellow, Zuko didn’t know what to expect from him. 

snow was falling outside, they had planned to go take a walk around town but they quickly stepped back inside once they faced the harshly cold weather. the time was grey anyways and there was too much snow to even do anything outside to the point where it could be enjoyable, so better stay inside. they were warm and in silence, both concentrated on their things. it was moments like this that made the both of them at ease with each other. not having to talk too much, and being able to enjoy little moments like this.

“it’s not my best work but it’s us in front of a giant christmas tree.” Sokka said, showing Zuko his work.  
“wow! i don’t know what to say this is very pretty.” Zuko exclaimed.  
“thanks.” Sokka blushed, before looking back at it.  
Zuko got up from his chair and walked to the other side of the table, dropping a small forehead kiss on Sokka who smiled at this simple gesture.   
“and it’s definitely your best work yet to be honest.” Zuko smirked.  
“just because you’re in it.” Sokka joked.  
Zuko laughed and they finished the evening by listening to the playlist and talking their usual nonsense.


	5. setting up the tree

the weather wasn’t going better either, the storm had been going crazy since yesterday and it hasn’t stopped snowing for a minute. once again, it was the perfect day to stay inside and relax.  
Sokka woke up around ten pm, meanwhile Zuko woke up at eight, as usual. he had something with waking up early, for some reason he couldn’t bare sleeping later than nine. he would usually stay in bed or make breakfast, today he decided to stay under the covers, next to his lover.  
“good morning sweetheart.” Zuko smiled, gifting Sokka a small forehead kiss.  
“good morning! how’d you sleep?” he smiled back, his voice still a little sleepy.  
“good, you?”  
“great. i love waking up in your arms.” Sokka said, to wich Zuko blushed and looked away, “so what do you want to do today?”  
“mmmh i don’t know. it’s still snowing like crazy outside.” Zuko pointed.  
“we could set up the tree?” Sokka exclaimed.  
“do we even have a tree?”  
“of course we do! i always have a backup one in the storage room.”  
“okay then we can do that.” Zuko said, hugging Sokka who hugged back even tighter.

Sokka loved putting up the tree early, it somewhat in a way reminded him of his childhood. each year, him and his family would take a whole day to put up the christmas tree, decorating it with their own little touch and then sit back down and look at it. normally they would go for a natural tree, nothing better than a freshly cut tall tree that gave a fresh aroma for the whole holiday season. they would go to the local farm and pick the one they liked the most, not too big yet not too small, just perfect for their apartment.  
this year however, the tree was going to be artificial. Sokka bought a fake one a few years back when just moving in, just in case, and now they could finally put it up to use. 

after a good thirty minutes of struggling to get the tree back into the apartment, they finally pushed the box in the living room and unpacked the tree. after putting it on its feet and making it look like something, they finally got to the fun part, decorating. they had two boxes of christmas decorations, both filled with everything you’d need to make a house scream holidays. 

Sokka played his special christmas playlist, of course, it was the only thing making him function during this period of the year, from November first to the last day of December. setting up the small lights in the tree, Sokka sang the lyrics to the music, Zuko simply smiling and enjoying the moment. now time to put up the ornaments, Zuko’s favourite part. he loved the colours and the fact that it allowed him to be so creative. when he was a child, christmas was rather boring. people would come to his house and get paid to make the giant expensive tree look good for everyone’s eyes to envy it. his dad wasn’t very festive either, it was more of a way to make money for his business so that’s all he did. since he had moved in with Sokka, each year of making the tree was an excitement that they both shared. 

ornament here, another one there, they were almost done setting the most beautiful tree they had ever made. lights and ornaments of multiple colours were taking up the space, making the room feel alive and welcoming.  
“what do you think?” Sokka said, taking a step back and putting his hand on his chin.  
“i think we might be done.” Zuko said, taking also a step back.  
“it’s so beautiful.” Sokka said, his eyes filled with glitters.  
“it truly is.”  
they looked at it for a good minute, still proud of their work.  
“wanna watch a Hallmark movie?” Sokka turned to Zuko who nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

it was around lunch time that Sokka had the idea to go sleighing. the weather was clear now and it had stopped snowing which made the streets filled with mountains of snow, aka the perfect day for such an activity. after eating and proposing the idea to Zuko, who of course agreed, they got dressed in the convenient attire and got to a local park with a hilltop so they could slide. 

Zuko couldn’t stand the cold, growing up in a rather hot place where it would never snow, he never adapted to the winters that could be this city. he was wearing a huge buff jacket with the hood on and a beanie plus a scarf, and obviously boots and gloves, which were him look like a teddy bear.  
Sokka however had grown up in much more colder climates, so the winters in the city were nothing on him. wearing only a coat and a beanie with of course, boots and gloves, he felt rather great. 

arrived at the site, they looked over at the quite high hill. it was completely covered in snow and some kids had build some jumps in order to make the things more bumpy. the place wasn’t crowded, there were some teens here and there but overall not as many people as they thought there would be. walking to the top of the hill and installing themselves in the sleigh, Sokka behind and Zuko in between his legs. Sokka gave a push and off they were. hitting every bump but not going too fast, Zuko clinging onto Sokka’s legs.  
“this was fun.” Sokka said, dusting off the snow that had gotten on him.  
“it wasn’t fast enough.” Zuko said to which Sokka reacted surprised.  
“what?”  
“it wasn’t going fast enough i need more thrill.”   
“says the one who was printing their hands on my legs.” Sokka teased.  
Zuko rolled his eyes and they went on top of the small mountain again, installed themselves the same way and this time, Sokka pushing a little harder. they missed a few bumps however the speed was alright.   
“so how was it?” Sokka said once they had arrived at the bottom.  
“still too slow.”   
“okay okay then we’ll go faster. i just don’t want to make you scared so you jump off.”   
“as if i would ever jump off.”   
“i mean...” Sokka smirked, suddenly getting hit by Zuko’s elbow.

once again they went on top, this time Zuko was the one who pushed, Sokka in between his legs.   
“are you sure you don’t want me to push?” Sokka said.  
“you’re too weak.” Zuko joked.  
“hey that hurt-“ Sokka was about to continue before getting cut by the sleigh driving down the hill.  
it was going fast this time, hardly missing any bumps and slides, Sokka was now himself clinging to Zuko who was having a great laugh. after hitting what seemed like the last jump, the sleigh decided it would be better to make a small detour and direct itself in the direction of a tree.   
“ZUKO TREE! I REPEAT TREE!” Sokka shouted.  
“WHAT DO WE EVEN DO?” Zuko said, panicked.  
“JUMP OFF!”   
and so they did. jumping off the sleigh who crashed directly into the tree, Sokka and Zuko rolling away.  
“weren’t you the one who said i would jump off?” Zuko joked.  
“we were in a live or die situation and i had to make a decision.” Sokka said, rubbing his head.  
“it was fun though.” Zuko smiled.  
“i agree but remind me to never let you push the sleigh again.” Sokka smiled back.  
they went again, and again, and again until the sun was out and Zuko, as usual, complained from the cold.


	7. Chapter 7

walking around the snowy city, a hot chocolate in hand the other one holding each other’s, Zuko had never seen something like this before. yes, it has been now a little over two years that he had moved in with Sokka yet this year it felt different, and it was. this year, the city was shining in more than a way. lights were everywhere, bright ones, warm ones, coloured ones. Zuko couldn’t let his eyes away from them. the stores and little boutiques as well as restaurants were illuminated with people, happiness and warmth. christmas songs playing all around town on specific hours during the season, it made the ambience quite festive.  
Sokka was starring at Zuko, his eyes filled with love, he couldn’t believe that he could call him his. after all they had been through in the past years, first going from strangers, then Katara introducing Zuko to Sokka. he had just moved out from his dad’s house, nowhere to go, Katara had referred him to her brother. firstly arrived in the apartment, Zuko was making his best to make himself small, trying to not bother Sokka. they then grew together, Zuko was supposed to move out and find an apartment but after him and Sokka were finally official, he had decided to stay. now a year of dating, he was falling more and more with the dork that was Zuko. he knew he came from a rather though background, so making him happy and feel loved everyday was his main goal, and he succeeded so far. coming back to Zuko’s voice asking for pretzels which of course Sokka didn’t refuse.   
Zuko always took a sweet one, chocolate or cinnamon were his go to choices, he was never disappointed in them.   
Sokka was more of a salty bagel guy, the sausage and cheese one was his favourite and he would order it each time he had the chance to.  
walking away from the stand and going around, holding hands, Sokka proposed they’d do the ferris wheel. it was a new attraction only for the holidays, a ferris wheel with a heated cabin.   
after paying for two tickets and waiting a little bit, they finally got into the small box. they had fifteen minutes to admire the view, and stay heated up.   
“woah Zuko look!” Sokka pointed down at the illuminated city.   
lights from all colours shined through the dark, warming up Zuko’s heart. he jumped in Sokka’s arms and kissed his cheek, the blue eyed smiled.  
“thank you Sokka.” he said, looking deeply in Sokka’s eyes and giving him the warmest smile he could make.  
“anything to make you happy.” Sokka smiled.  
“and what about you?”   
“what do you mean?”  
“are you happy.”  
“when i’m with you always.”


	8. breakfast

Zuko snoring peacefully besides him, Sokka took a minute to admire him. he rarely woke up before his lover, he enjoyed sleep and Zuko couldn’t bare waking up later than nine. he stared at him for what seemed like decades, admiring all that he was. he looked so peaceful sleeping, his eyes closed, his face bare. his black hair falling on his face, he wanted to let them grow out, meanwhile Sokka supported the idea he liked his shorter hair and thought about giving him a haircut everyday. he silently placed his hand on Zuko’s left side of his face, where the scar was.   
his own father gave it to him as a gift a few years back, blaming it on a work incident. Zuko hated it but learned to grow with it everyday. Sokka on the other hand loved this part of Zuko. it was what made him unique, special, and he told him countless of times that he needed to embrace it because it showed that he was stronger than his dad rotting in jail.   
he dropped a small kiss on it and got to the kitchen in order to cook some breakfast.

putting on the same christmas playlist, Sokka mumbled the words as he was looking into the cabinets for what to cook. Zuko loved pancakes, so he could make some with eggs, bacon and strawberries, along with his favourite tea. getting all the ingredients needed for the recipe of the best, fluffiest pancakes ever, Rockin’ around the christmas tree started festively playing in the background. putting all the ingredients on the counter, he started to mix flour and sugar while singing to the lyrics of one of his favourite christmas songs.   
rockin' around the Christmas tree  
at the Christmas party hop  
fluff the egg whites, perfect. that’s what makes the fluffy.  
mistletoe hung where you can see  
every couple tries to stop  
incorporate slowly the egg bowl and the milk with the flour and sugar it should be good. now mix.   
rockin' around the Christmas tree  
let the Christmas spirit ring  
“and time to cake” Sokka thought, preparing a pan to cook them in.  
making almost perfect circles, they were finally ready to serve, now only the eggs and bacon were missing.  
he took some eggs and bacon from the fridge and boiled some water for the tea. he made the eggs sunny side up, Zuko’s favourites and cooked the bacon until it was crispy. the water for the tea being ready, he dropped in a small pocket of green tea to let it infuse. finally, he had arrived the last step which were the strawberries. taking some from the fridge, he washed them then cut them in half, removing the base. the tea now infused properly, he poured some in Zuko’s favourite mug, a green one with little frogs painted all around it. everything was ready now, so he went to the bedroom in order to wake Zuko up. 

seeing that he was still peacefully sleeping, he made sure to be light on his feet and to wake him up with only a small kiss on his head and stroking his hair. normally it would make him fall asleep more than wake up, but it was still a great technique.   
his eyes opened and he smiled at Sokka.  
“good morning.” he said, his voice still a little raspy.  
“good morning, i made breakfast.” Sokka smiled back.  
Zuko’s face lightened up at the simple words, he liked that Sokka did a little something for him.  
he got out of bed and go greeted by his favourite breakfast food, Sokka’s pancakes. unable to hold in his joy, he jumped in his lover’s arms blushing.  
“thank you so much. i love you.” he said.  
“i love you too.” Sokka said, dropping a kiss on top of Sokka’s head.   
they sat down, plates ready. Zuko couldn’t stop smiling just seeing what Sokka had prepared for him. it wasn’t the first time that he had done that, but each time he did Zuko found a new new to appreciate it even more.   
“did you dream?” Sokka said, biting into his pancake.  
“i didn’t... what about you?” Zuko replied, looking at his mug.  
“i did and guess what is was about!”   
“i don’t know... food eats people?” Zuko laughed.  
“nope not this time. it was about you and me and we went on a ski trip meanwhile Toph and Suki were at the cabin making hot chocolate.”   
“that’s interesting... i never skied before.” Zuko said, taking a sip of his tea. Sokka was getting better at making the beverage, Zuko had shown him some tricks that his uncle had told him.  
“we should go sometime!” Sokka smiled brightly.  
“obviously.” Zuko blushed.  
Sokka’s pancakes were his favourites, the way he crafted them with care and love was what made them taste so good he believed.


	9. bubble bath

ever since his dad was thrown in jail for fraud, and his sister had moved away in order to explore the world, Zuko was left with his father’s company. they almost went bankrupt after that scandal, however Zuko somehow managed to recollect it and make the best out of it, giving it a brand new image. even if he was his own boss, Zuko still wanted to make the most out of it and work whenever he could.   
today had been a long day, Sokka had been out with Toph for most of the afternoon. it didn’t bother Zuko, he’d rather Sokka spending time with his friends out of the house than stay at home with him and get bored. he heard the front door close from his office room, it must be Sokka. he sighed and left the pile of work for later, he had worked all day anyways and had done more than what was necessary for the next two weeks. he greeted Sokka, giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
“hi sweetheart how are you?” Sokka asked.  
“i’m fine, a little tired. how was it with Toph?” he answered.  
“great i’ll tell you the details once we eat this.” Sokka pointed at the takeout food he had just brought home.

they sat at the table, setting up some plates in order to be able to share the different things Sokka had bought. there was a bit of everything, from fried rice to fried honey chicken.  
“so what did you guys do?” Zuko asked, taking a bite into his chicken.  
“we went to the movies and watched the adaptation of The Legend of Toldd.”  
“was it good?”   
“absolutely awful, Toph couldn’t even see and she said the acting was terrible!” Sokka said loudly, “what did you do?”  
“work.”   
“that’s it?”  
“yeah pretty much.”   
Sokka examined Zuko. he noticed that even if he tried his best to look awake, Zuko was tired, work had drained him.  
“we could take a bath?” Sokka proposed, he knew that when Zuko felt tired the better was to let him go to bed or take a long, hot bath.  
“i’m listening.”   
“good then.” Sokka smiled.

he set up the bathroom and the bathtub, putting candles on the sink and on the border of the window. he also let the hot water fill up the quite large tub, adding in some extra bubble and a lavender scent.   
“Zuko? it’s ready!” he called.  
Zuko entered the room carefully with two cups of tea.  
him and his tea, Sokka thought. he was becoming more and more like his uncle.  
“could you help me with that please?” he asked, and Sokka took the cups and put them next to the bath.  
“you gotta have your tea don’t you.” Sokka joked as Zuko undressed.  
“i guess i do.” Zuko said, getting in the hot water.  
Sokka undressed and joined him, both in absorbing the silence of the moment. candles were the only thing lighting up the room, but yet it wasn’t too dark. Zuko closed his eyes and leaned his head on the wall. exhaling slowly, he felt his muscles get less and less tense.  
“thank you,” he said, his eyes still closed, “i really needed that.”  
“yup, and then a huge night of sleep.” Sokka said, taking a sip of his tea.  
“or we could watch a hallmark movie?” Zuko proposed to Sokka who’s eyes grew bigger at the words that had just came out of his mouth.  
“i am literally so in love with you.”


	10. cookies

they had nothing planned for the day, and usually they would just sit around and play games or take naps, but today Zuko wanted to bake cookies. he made the best cookies, and even if was humble about it, he recognized it. Sokka on the other hand, while he was good at making pancakes, he was awful at baking. he didn’t know why the cookies would always turn out burnt even with the right temperature, or why they would end up being too flat. he never grew up making cookies anyways, him and his dad would rather make the turkey later or just play games meanwhile his sister and mom baked.

“so what are we making today?” Sokka asked, finishing tying up Zuko’s apron.  
“we are making ginger bread and sugar cookies.” Zuko said.  
“great! i love those little gingerbread man. we should make one that looks like Aang! and one that looks like Suki! and Toph! and Katara! well it’ll be harder because they have hair but we can manage.” Sokka said as Zuko got out the ingredients,  
“i’ll let that to you mister artist.” Zuko let out a small giggle.  
he got what he needed and got ready to make the doughs. Sokka will be doing the sugar ones and him the gingerbreads.   
they’d done a few cookie baking sessions, like Zuko liked to call them, and Sokka had gotten better at making a dough that would taste like something. Zuko was proud of the progress that he was making and he was demonstrative about it, often complimenting how’d they turn out.   
“is this alright?” Sokka said, pointing at the quantity of sugar in the measuring cup.  
“yea, you know your measurements.” Zuko joked.  
“yeah, yeah, yeah we know you don’t even need measuring because you’re good at everything.” Sokka rolled his eyes sarcastically.  
“i am touched that you think that.” Zuko bowed.  
“don’t humble yourself too much.” Sokka laughed.  
“what? you’re getting jealous of my talent at baking?”   
“we know you couldn’t beat me at making pancakes.” Sokka remarked.  
“i don’t even want to comment on your pancakes.”   
“because you’re in love with them.”  
“i’m sure you put some love potion in those.” Zuko said.  
“yeah and i’m starting to run out.”  
Zuko let out a small laugh, Sokka smiling at the soft sound.  
“now concentrate on the cookies or the butter with solidify and it’ll be hard to mix.”   
“yes chef.” Sokka joked, giving Zuko a fake salute, to which he replied by slapping him lightly on his arm.

they finished preparing the dough, Sokka saving a little part for him to eat later and then putting it in the fridge. “you can’t eat this raw Sokka.” Zuko had said to him a few years back when he had just moved in. after countless of times of him repeating the same thing, he gave up and let him eat the dough.  
“you sure you don’t wanna bite?” Sokka proposed to Zuko.  
“i’m good thanks.” Zuko kindly refused.  
“are you sureeee?” Sokka teased, bringing the spoon next to Zuko’s face.  
“okay fine just one bite. but if i get some weird incurable sickness i’m blaming you.” Zuko gave in, taking a bite of the dough.  
“yeah yeah as if. how is it?”   
“it’s good! you put in the right amount of sugar i’m proud of you.” Zuko smiled and gave a small kiss on Sokka’s cheek.  
“now let’s see if they can not flatten out.” Sokka said, and they went to bake them.  
a few minutes later and they were ready, fresh and hot of the oven they set the trays on the table and let them cool down, setting up the decorations.   
“i’m gonna make Aang first.” Sokka said, taking the blue and tracing an arrow on Aang’s cookie self.   
Zuko looked at Sokka, his tongue was out and his eyebrows were frowned, using his left hand to paint the right characteristics of his friend. he couldn’t think anything else but how lucky he was to have him i his life and how much he meant to him. he took a heart shaped sugar cookie and some pink frosting and filled it, adding on some blue and purple sprinkles.   
“Sokka?” he said once he was done.  
Sokka raised his head from the cookie he was frosting and his eyes grew bigger at the view of the cookie Zuko was just showing him.  
“this is for you.” he blushed, and Sokka couldn’t help but get up and enlace him.   
“i love it.” Sokka said, “now let’s see if this is a complete failure taste wise.” and he took a bite off the decorated cookie.  
“is it?” Zuko asked, looking at Sokka who was now sitting on his lap.  
“not bad!! he said, bringing the cookie to Zuko’s mouth.  
“i like it.” Zuko said taking a bite, “you keep surpassing yourself it’s great.”   
“thank you.” Sokka hugged again, Zuko returning it.  
the rest of the day was spent decorating the rest of the cookies, Sokka making their whole group of friend the best way he could.


	11. snow angel

there was a light layer of snow on the ground, Zuko and Sokka were sitting on a park bench, listening to music hand in hand, Sokka on Zuko’s shoulder. he was looking at the people passing by, judging what they were doing at the park and what were they going to do after. meanwhile Zuko had his eyes closed, mumbling to the music.   
“you know what we should try?” Sokka said out of nowhere.  
Zuko’s face printed out a whole question mark.  
“we should make snow angels.” Sokka smiled brightly.  
“snow angels?” Zuko asked.  
“yeah let me show you,” Sokka said, taking Zuko’s forearm and walking to an area for the park with perfectly white snow in order to find a spot perfect for his boyfriend’s first time at making a snow angel.  
“okay so it’s quite simple,” Sokka said laying down in the snow, “you lay down and your arms lip like that...yeah exactly, he said at the sight of his boyfriend doing the same thing as him. Zuko smiled, his cheeks becoming a warm pink.  
“now how do you get out of there.” he joked.  
“let me help you.” Sokka said, taking him a hand.  
they looked back on their masterpiece, hands on their hips and proud of what they just did.  
“let’s make more?” Zuko proposed, the blue eyed boy nodded.  
they looked around for more virgin snow, it was quite hard to find at first but they needed up managing to find quite good spots around the park to make them.   
“so you obviously enjoyed that.” Sokka said, removing the snow out of him.  
“it was fun, thanks for showing me this.” Zuko said, snow in his hair.   
he gave Sokka a small kiss on the cheek and they went back home where they watched yet another hallmark movie with popcorn and not cocoa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was the shortest one yet and i’m so sorry for that but honestly i’m so tired i fell asleep like five times trying to write that haha anyways i hope you still enjoyed :))


	12. snowball fight

“get up.” Sokka said, giving Zuko a little push.  
“mmmmh.” he growled, his arm still around Sokka’s waist, “five more minutes.”  
“but we need to get ready love.” Sokka said, kissing the top of Zuko’s head.  
Aang had invited them and Toph over to have their annual snowball fight, a tradition that had been installed since they first met. each year ever since, they would invite each other over to have that fight. it was friendly, of course, but Sokka would take it at heart and was very competitive.  
“five more minutes” Zuko said his face buried in Sokka’s chest, “pleaseeee you’re so comfortable.”  
“ugh fine. just five more minutes.” and Zuko hugged him tighter.  
Sokka sighed, how could he ever say no? Zuko was his weakest link, he knew it. he let himself go, warmed up by his affection. his arm gently placed on his waist, his finger tracing like circles on his bare skin. Zuko’s face, so flawless in a way. his amber eyes looking into his thoughts, his eyebrow neutral and his scar. it took a while for Zuko to adapt with the fact that he had a massive scar crossing half across his face. but at the end he had succeeded, he embraced it. Sokka brought his hand to Zuko’s face, touching softly the mark. he gently rubbed it with his thumb and let out a small smile before leaning in and kissing it. Zuko blushed and kissed Sokka back.  
“i think it’s been five minutes.” Zuko said, “maybe we should get going.”  
“i love it how you remembered.” Sokka smiled.  
“it’s an important day for you after all, i can’t deny it.” he said, then getting crushed with kisses.

they were now ringing at Aang and Katara’s door, waiting for them to answer.  
“are they even here?” Zuko said.  
“i mean they’re supposed to.” Sokka replied before getting hit by a ball of snow, “HEY! that’s not very nice!” he yield.  
Zuko grabbed an amount of snow and shaped it into a ball, waiting for any movement. the sound of a ball hitting the back of his head startled him and he quickly turned around to see Katara and Aang giggling.  
“hey! you’re not supposed to throw before the competition officially starts!” Sokka said.  
“sorry we just wanted to test how alert you guys were.” Katara replied, “wasn’t much.”  
“i am literally going to kill you.” Sokka said in a monotone voice.  
“yea yea as if you can.” she bragged.  
“oh you’ll see it when we officially start then.”  
Katara said something back, and so did Sokka.  
“siblings uh...” Aang said to Zuko.  
“yea that’s how they go.” he replied.  
Toph arrived not long after and they were ready. each had their gloves, and there were two teams. they made their annual handshake of the start and the game was on. 

Sokka, Zuko and Toph were together, Aang and Katara their rivals. each were throwing snow around the huge backyard. the rules were simple, each player was in a team, but playing alone. of course they had to win as a whole, but the last standing player of the team was the one winning the first round of the first match. in total there were three team matches and three solo, and each team would be the same each year, sometimes Aang or Zuko switching sides but Katara and Toph would destroy everyone in less than a minute if they were together, which was why they were always apart. they didn’t mind tho, it made things spicier. little walls were built the night before the fight so that each team and players could have safe spots to make munitions. 

it was a tight match, Katara got eliminated first by Zuko who got hit by Aang the second after he celebrated his victory. Toph was the third one out, slipping over some ice. that left us with Aang and Sokka. both were very competitive, well Sokka a lot more than Aang, yet this felt friendly. until Sokka tried to sneak on Aang, succeeding and winning the match.  
“good one buddy,” Aang said getting the snow off his beanie, “i owed you one.”  
the second match was more fierce, but Katara ended up winning. and finally the third and final match, the one that would say it all. the loser team of the matches would have to make diner and clean up after, a dirty work really. it was childish but yet they couldn’t change it, it was one of the thing that was bringing them together more each year. Zuko won the last match, Sokka celebrated by lifting him off the ground and giving him a small kiss to which Katara jokingly gagged and Toph rolled her eyes. 

now was the match that would be crucial. the solos. if you won the solos, you won this little book of coupons called “i am a big fat winner” and inside were four coupons in order to request anything from anyone in the group and they couldn’t refuse it. it expired after a year, but it was a price to have. they had the opportunity to make five balls in advance and then it was on. everyone was strategic, and it was in those matches that the true competitive side of each of them would get out.  
“sorry sweetie!” Katara said as she hit her boyfriend with her snowball.  
“it’s alright! just win this for me!” he answered with a bright smile, and she returned it before coming back to the game.  
Toph hit Zuko not long after, laughing.  
“everyone should fear me!” she laughed with Aang.  
“you’re gonna pay for this.” Sokka threw the ball behind her back, she tried to miss it but she was too slow.  
“aww man.” she rubbed her head.  
“that’s what you get.” Sokka said.  
“Sokka watch!” Zuko yield before Sokka missed the snowball thrown from Katara.  
it was now the siblings against each other. matches with them against each other were always the best, they had been doing it since they had been kids. whenever they were bored they went playing outside. it was one of the games that reminded them of the times where they were younger, something that they grew up doing.  
Sokka ended up winning, but every almost hit was alluring. both very agile and very competitive made things a lot better to watch. the next match had Toph winning against Aang and the last one had Sokka win again, this time against Zuko, as weird as it was. 

“so this year i crown my dear brother Sokka as the winner of the annual snowball fight and therefore he gets the big fat winner book.” Katara said, handing him the little book with the coupons.  
“thank you, dear sister.” Sokka bowed and Katara rolled her eyes.  
“so what are we eating?” Toph said.


	13. pillow fort

Sokka was back from work, he opened the front door and entered, dusting off the snow that had fallen on him.   
“Zuko you’ll never believe what happened today.” he said, hoping for an answer back.   
the house was silent, no answer or welcome kiss.  
“Zuko?” Sokka said back as he took off his boots and hung his coat.  
he went to the living room where he found a pile of pillows and blankets. he examined the shape before noticing that it was a pillow fort. he crawled on his knees and found the amber eyed boy rounded up in silence, his smile way too big for him to contain it longer. he jumped in Sokka’s arms, drowning him in kisses.   
“wow wow hi there.” Sokka said.  
“hello, how was your day.” Zuko smiled.  
“you did this?” Sokka said looking around, amazed.  
“yea... it took the whole day but it’s very solid.”   
“it’s pretty i like it.”   
the fort was in fact pretty solid, Zuko was a pro at doing pillow forts. he used to do them all the time back in the day. him and his sister would spend the whole two days living in the made up house. sometimes the fort was so big that they each had their own little space and some tunnels. unfortunately, once their mom left and their dad became more ‘involved’ in their activities, he forbidden them from building more, saying that it ruined the aesthetic of the house and that it was too childish. so they had stopped, but Zuko never forgot the basics of building, and it was the first time in years he had built a fort, it made him happy.  
“i had the whole day off to build it.” he said, rubbing his neck and blushing.  
“i see that you worked hard on it, i’m happy to see that.” Sokka went for another, longer kiss. 

Zuko had included some lights inside in order to make it brighter, and they could lay down completely without breaking anything. they could also have easy access to the tv so they could watch any hallmark movie they wanted to. they later order some takeout and ate it while watching one of Zuko’s favourite holiday movies. later they got ready for bed and finished the day cuddling in the little house.


	14. pie

“so. what exactly are we making?” Sokka asked, looking at the ingredients placed on the counter.  
“we’re making apple pie.” Zuko said, counting the apples.  
“have you ever done that before?”   
“nope but i want to give it a try.” Zuko said calmly.  
“i’ve never done this either just so you know so it might be a huge fail.”  
“as long as we have fun.” Zuko smiled at Sokka who raised an eyebrow immediately at what his boyfriend just said, “this was weird wasn’t it.”   
“it was. i’m not used to seeing you being all positive.” Sokka said, Zuko looked away, “but i’ll get used to it.” he smiled at Zuko who gave him a small kiss on the cheek as they got started.

it wasn’t so hard to make a pie, the fillings and overall dough didn’t take much effort.   
“damn that filing is good!” Sokka said, taking his possible fifth spoon of the filling.  
“Sokka stop we might not have enough for the pie if you keep eating it!” Zuko exclaimed.  
“but it’s just so good!” Sokka gave Zuko the eyes, the ones that he could ever resist.  
“ugh fine. just if there isn’t any left for the pie you’ll have to make more.” he sighed, letting his boyfriend get warmed up about eating the filling.  
“it doesn’t bother me. i love the cinnamon smell anyway.”   
Sokka forced himself to not eat the entirety of the pot and put the filling into the already laid dough. they did the strips and placed them on top of the pie, Zuko decided to add a little flower he had carved in what was left of dough. 

later, they got the pie out of the oven and resting on the counter, they finished cleaning up and went waiting on the couch for the pie to cool down.  
“do you think it’s gonna be good?” Zuko asked.  
“you did your absolute best. i’m sure it’ll taste good.” Sokka answered, dropping a small kiss on Zuko’s lips.   
he blushed and went to check on the pie.  
“it’s ready!” he said from the kitchen and he heard Sokka impatiently going to join him.   
“it looks delicious can we eat please?” he begged.  
Zuko laughed, taking a knife, and he started cutting into the pie. after giving themselves a piece of their first attempt at making the pie, they went to the living room and put on yet again another hallmark movie, this time however it was about dogs. by the number of these movies Sokka had been watching for the past years, he was pretty sure he was the pillar of Hallmark’s economy. “you should apply for a job there.” Zuko teased once. not that he hadn’t thought about it, he just didn’t see himself as an actor much or just to work on the lights. maybe one day, anything could happen anyways. Sokka took a bite out of the pie before his eyes widened and he did his best to swallow.  
“are you alright?” Zuko worried before tasting the pie himself, having the same reaction.   
they both coughed and Sokka went to take a glass of milk in order to dilute the salty taste from his mouth.  
“i think we messed something up.” Sokka said, coming back to Zuko.  
“i think we did, probably too much salt.” Zuko said, removing the apples from the structure, “at least you were right, the filling is amazing.”   
“next time we should just prepare that instead.”   
“isn’t that just apple sauce?”  
“no this is better.”  
“well good to know that there is gonna be a next time.” Zuko smiled.  
“since when is there not?” Sokka smirked.


	15. sleigh dog

Sokka woke up, Zuko still in the bed staring at his phone, scrolling. he didn’t even notice his lover waking up besides him before he received a small kiss on the cheek.   
“hey, you’re awake.” he smiled, gently rubbing his cheek.  
“did you sleep well?” Sokka asked.  
“yeah i did and you?”   
“of course, i love waking up by your side.”   
Zuko blushed and kissed Sokka’s cheek before returning on his phone.  
“what are you looking at?” Sokka raised an eyebrow trying to peek at the screen.  
“what? nuh-noting.” Zuko said, hiding the phone from Sokka.  
“i wanna see!”   
“maybe.” Zuko teased.  
“pretty please?” Sokka begged.  
“get ready and you’ll see.” Zuko smirked.  
“go? where?”   
“warm clothes.” Zuko said, getting out the bed and heading for a shower.  
“that’s not a place.”  
“just get dressed i don’t think shirtless is what’s going to help.” Zuko teased before closing the bathroom door.

Sokka got changed and so did Zuko after his shower. they hurried for the car, due to Zuko’s demands and for breakfast they just stopped by a drive through and grabbed something simple. Zuko ordered an iced latte with a cream cheese raisin bagel, and Sokka ordered a hot chocolate with an egg and bacon sandwich. he put on his usual christmas playlist as Zuko was driving and trying to sing to the lyrics he hard heard way too many times now.   
“so can you tell me where we’re going now?” Sokka said in a seductive tone, which made Zuko laugh, “if anything this was my last meal and you’re planning on leaving me in the woods for a survival trip.”  
“that’s actually not a bad idea. but it would be too easy for you to survive, you’re still skilled.”   
“you’re admitting that i’m skilled what? oh my god what’s next are we getting married?” Sokka teased.  
Zuko rolled his eyes and continued driving.

they finally arrived to the destination, Sokka stretching himself out of the car.  
“well, there really is a forest all around us so i might think i was right after all.” Sokka said, looking around.  
“shut up and follow me.” Zuko smiled, grabbing Sokka’s hand.  
“well if you’re acting so nicely of course.”   
he followed Zuko through a little pathway to a huge landscape of bright white snow, mountains decorating the view.  
“shit. this is beautiful.” Sokka said, amazed.   
“wait a minute then.” Zuko looked at him for an instant, happy to see his boyfriend happy.  
he pulled him by the hand to a little cabin where some huskies were relaxing next to a toughly built man. Zuko waved and the man got up and gave him a bright smile.  
“Zuko! what’s up!” he gave him a firm handshake, his smile radiating.  
“well, yknow, the usual. what about you.” he returned the smile.  
“a lot of business. talking care of seven dogs isn’t always easy but i love them. so, who’s this bright boy you’re holding right now?” he pointed at Sokka with his eyes.  
“Raq, this is my boyfriend Sokka. Sokka, this is Raq.” Zuko introduced, and they shook hands.  
“if you don’t mind me asking, do you know him?” Sokka asked, still a little troubled on why and how did Zuko know a man living in the woods.  
“he used to work for my dad until he retired a few years ago, i helped him pursue his dream of having a sleigh dog business.”   
“yup, and i’m still grateful for that.” Raq smiled.  
“wait you brought me here so we could do some sleigh dog?” Sokka exclaimed.  
“yea i know you liked it so i thought-“ he was interrupted by Sokka jumping in his arms.  
“thank you so so so much.” he said before setting back in place and retaking Zuko’s hand.  
“so, do you guys know how this works?”   
“eh a little, i used to do it back where i grew up.”  
“that’s great! i bet Zuko doesn’t.” he laughed off.  
Zuko blushed a little.

he showed them how to ride the sleigh and sit in the carrier without hurting yourself. Sokka and Zuko were both sitting, Zuko in between Sokka’s legs. Raq attached the dogs and gave them all a little rub, one by one before installing himself at the back of the sleigh and setting them off for the ride. it was going fast, much faster than Sokka remembered. the wind was blowing in their face as Raq yelled for the dogs to go faster. they hit a curve, the sleigh perfectly sliding on the fresh snow. Sokka clung himself to Zuko, yet he was still enjoying his time. he let out a laugh, Zuko smiled at the brief sound before the blue eyed boy yelled his excitement, Raq imitating him.

“so did you guys like it?” Raq said once he ride was over.  
“it was so fun!” Sokka exclaimed, his childhood memories fresh in his brain. he smiled uncontrollably.  
“what about you Zuko?” Raq looked at him.  
“it was nice... going fast tho.” he said, his cheeks still pink from the cold.  
“nice to hear that you guys loved it! so now who wants to let the dogs?” Raq smiled.


	16. bonfire

it was sweet outside, one of those nights where you could just lay in the snow and breathe in and out without being too cold. and that’s exactly was Zuko and Sokka were doing at this instant. they had to be at Toph’s house in less than a hour, but for now they were simply enjoying their time together. holding hands, looking at the faint stars that could pierce through the suffocating lights of the city, and the moon. Sokka had a particular relationship with the moon, he trusted her, and somehow he felt like they knew each other. Zuko never really understood it, but he respected it. the snow was as comfortable as a pillow and together, laying on the soft mattress, they felt untouchable. it was one of those nights where no words were being exchanged. Sokka was a big talker, it fitted well with Zuko who was rather more silent and had grew to be a good listener over the years. sometimes it was more talk and others times, like tonight, it was more silence. barely any words slipping through, just Sokka, Zuko and the moon. 

they were thinking about everything and anything. usually they would share their thoughts and insecurities, anything that made them doubt. but sometimes it was more efficient to just staying quiet and appreciate what the other could bring physically, just by their presence. 

Zuko was happy, hell he was. he never experienced that type of love ever for anyone. Sokka was the one that could balance it all. his hot temper from times to times and his more awkward side too. he squeezed his hand even tighter, and the blue eyed boy did the same. 

Sokka was happy too. it was all he ever asked for, even during more difficult days. even if he was mostly joyful, Sokka also had bad days. and Zuko knew exactly what to do when that happened. he looked at Zuko, who’s eyes were now closed, absorbing the air. he eyed him carefully. how could he ever love anyone else ever? he leaned in for a kiss and gladly got it back.

“i think maybe we should go or else we’re gonna be late.” Sokka smiled.  
they got up and went to the car, driving to Toph’s house. it wasn’t that far from their apartment. she lived a few streets away, and they could’ve walked but they were late already. her house was pretty small, she lived alone anyways, it’s not like she needed more. they directly went to the backyard where the others were waiting for them. she had a pretty backyard with a bonfire. she bought it last summer and since then they never missed the opportunity to make s’mores.   
“hi guys!” Sokka said first, followed by Zuko who waved and smiled.  
“took you a while Snoozles.” Toph joked.   
“yeah sorry we got lost.” he teased, she rolled her eyes at the silly comment and they went to sit down with the others.  
Katara and Aang were there, of course, and today so was Suki. she lived outside of town but sometimes she went and said hi, it was barely a two hours drive. she was accompanied by Ty Lee, they shared and apartment together.   
“so who goes first?” Katara asked, handing the bag of marshmallows.  
“just pass it around.” Toph smiled.  
it wasn’t the first time Zuko made s’mores, however it was always another level of chaotic. Sokka liked it to be symmetric at best, and practical to eat. he always tried to share his ways to anyone he’d ever met even if they sounded quite uninterested by his technique.  
“so Suki, are you coming over for christmas?” Aang asked.  
“probably, me and the girls are going to celebrate the day before so i should be able to come.”  
“happy to hear that! Ty Lee?” he turned over to her.  
“of course! i wouldn’t miss it for anything! Mai and Azula wanted to know if they could come too.” she asked with her radiant face.  
“of course they can!” Aang smiled.  
“Zuko, do you think Iroh will be able to come too?” Katara asked.  
“of course. he loves you guys.”  
she smiled at the words.   
everyone was having a great time, talking around the fire, passing around marshmallows and having contests of whoever could let their marshmallow in the fire the longest without putting it on fire. the fire was bright and warming, adding colour to the deep blue sky. Zuko in Sokka’s arms, they felt happy, and mostly, complete.


	17. gingerbread house

today was the perfect day to make a gingerbread house, Sokka had decided. he had run off to the closest supermarket in order to take the best looking box of gingerbread house.   
“you’re aware that we could’ve baked it instead?” Zuko told Sokka while he was examining the box.  
“yeah yeah but it would’ve been less nostalgic.”   
Zuko rolled his eyes, giving the box back to Sokka who quickly went to unpack it.  
“so how does this work?” Zuko asked.  
“it’s simple, really. you just assemble with the icing and then decorate with the candies and sparkles!” Sokka exclaimed, getting everything ready and steady.

they started by assembling, of course. it was faster to do with two people rather than one, and Sokka tried his best to make everything symmetrical and perfect.   
“you’re truly great at building a house Zuko.” Sokka said proudly, looking at the house.  
“thanks, you too.” he blushed.  
“time for the decorations!” he pointed his finger up.  
they had the range, going from jelly beans to peppermints and sprinkles. they each decided to make one side of the house, and they would decorate the front and back together. Zuko made his side the way he liked it, a little chaotic. he put jellybeans on the roof and the window was surrounded with liquorice. he also added some icing in order to imitate snow, however he didn’t have enough for him to make it look decent.   
Sokka on the other hand, let his artist side show up. with the icing that was left he made it look like ice that was carefully slipping off the roof. he added some sprinkles to imitate christmas lights. and the window was defined with a border of a think string of liquorice.  
“what do you think?” Zuko showed his side, smiling.  
“i love it! it truly represents yourself.” Sokka hugged him.  
“thanks... your side looks so nice.”   
“i know right.” he smirked back.  
“now the front and back?”   
for the door knob Zuko put a jellybean, and Sokka used another strip of liquorice to make it seems like a string that went from each side of the roof. at the back, they added a little snowman cookie that they had made a few days before.  
Zuko took a step back, observing the masterpiece, yet something was missing. his face lit up once he realized what it was and went to their cookie box and placed their little tiny cookie self on the front yard.   
“aww that’s adorable.” Sokka said.  
“this is our tiny house.”   
“yeah not sure my big muscles could fit in there.” Sokka flexed.  
“very funny.”   
“you’re so cute when you’re all pouty.”  
“i’m not? pouting?”  
“yes look.” Sokka brought his finger to Zuko’s nose.  
“ugh i hate you.”  
“i love you too Zuko.” and he kissed him on the cheek.


	18. some fluff

it was one of those days, the simple ones, where they both didn’t have much to do and the Hallmark movies weren’t as funny as the night before. Zuko was looking through their window, watching the snow slowly fall from the cloudy sky and the people passing by.   
“tea?” Sokka asked from the kitchen.  
Zuko nodded, his mind elsewhere. he wondered how his sister was going. he had hoped she’d be there for christmas, but even after sending the invite twice, he still got no answer. Sokka brought the two cups of jasmine tea carefully and laid them on the coffee table. noticing his boyfriend not responding to the sound of the ceramic mug on the small table, he went to take a blanket and a pillow, installing them on their little wall bench near a window.   
“come.” he said softly while taking Zuko’s hand in his, bringing him to lay in between his legs.   
they were now under the blanket, comfortably starring at the street and the people passing by. some had gifts in their arms, others looked like they just got out a huge shift at work. Zuko dug his face in Sokka’s chest, printing his smell in his mind. cinnamon, as usual. Sokka laid his hand on Zuko’s head, his fingers carefully combing the silky dark hair.   
“do you wanna talk about it?” Sokka said, breaking the comfortable silence.  
“i don’t know.” Zuko sighed, “i had hoped she’d answer me.”  
“your sister?”  
“yea. maybe she hates me too now.”  
“i’m sure she doesn’t.” Sokka tried to reassure.  
“and what would you know.” Zuko replied, he wasn’t mad, just deceived.  
he didn’t have better to answer, so instead he brought Zuko closer to him and gave a small kiss on top of his head.  
“do you stil want the tea? i could go and heat it up.” Sokka said, looking at the two mugs sitting on the coffee table.  
“no, i want you to stay a little please.”  
“of course.”   
“i love you.” Zuko whispered.  
“me too.”  
they kept looking at the snow falling down, both into each other’s arms. the sun who barely could be noticeable through the day due to the impenetrable clouds, was now down and some light poles and christmas decorations outside were giving the street a happy tone.   
Zuko still hadn’t wrapped his mind about his sister ghosting him, however as long as he knew the person he loved the most loved him too, it made him feel safer.


	19. selfcare

here they were, in the bathroom, Zuko sitting on the toilet meanwhile Sokka was bending over to apply the mud on his face, himself being already coated. both of their hair were in buns, Sokka had helped Zuko put his up before they started. he was delicate, letting the brush slowly and gently caress Zuko’s pale skin, smudging the face mask around his face. they didn’t do that often, it was Sokka himself who had introduced self care to the black haired boy, telling him it would help with his scar. and in a way, it did. carefully painting the face, avoiding the eyes or his side sided eyebrow, he was so concentrated on him that his tongue was out, a great indicator that he was in fact dedicated. Zuko blushed at the sight of the blue eyes not leaving the tip of the brush applying the gray mud. 

now that Sokka was done, he dropped a small kiss on top of Zuko’s head, careful not to rub off his own mask in his hair. they moved to the living room, Zuko bringing a little basket which contained some nail polishes and nails essentials.

Zuko’s dad didn’t appreciate the fact that he liked painting his nails, his mom had introduced it to him and his sister, and he quickly ordered him to removed the awful looking pink painted on his nails the second he got a glimpse of it. since then, Zuko never put any nail polish, until he moved in with Sokka and the blue eyed boy wanted to learn more about what he liked, so he got back to doing his nails whenever he felt like it.

they both sat down on the couch, facing each other. he asked Sokka to give him his hand and to pick a colour. he chose blue, not very surprising since he would always pick a shade of blue or purple.   
Zuko bent a little in order to see the most clearly he could and started painting the nails, careful not to spill any polish on Sokka’s skin. the few mistakes were quickly erased with his own thumb, and then he was done.

he picked red, one of his favourite colours. Sokka got to it, his tongue once again hanging out his mouth to mark his concentration. he made sure that it was all even, and then they were done, letting the coats dry.

now time to removed the mask, they used a towel, Zuko going on the tip of his toes to remove the mud off of Sokka’s face, then he removed his himself. they rinsed their face with a cold splash of water and then they both were glowing.

now, it was time to make some jasmine tea and eat some cookies while cuddling and watching yet another bad christmas movie.


	20. christmas lights

the sun was out, and Zuko was just laying on the couch, scrolling through his phone. he had just finished watching his favourite show and his cup of tea was empty. Sokka barged in the living room and with a huge smile, and he told Zuko to put on his boots and coat and to meet him in the car in less than five minutes.   
“what? why?” the black haired boy said, the front door slamming shut, “ughhh.” 

he groaned, put on his winter attire, not even bothering changing out of his pyjamas. he closed and locked the door behind him and joined Sokka in their car.  
“so what is this about?” he asked, putting on his seatbelt.  
“you’ll see.” Sokka smirked, and off they were.

the christmas playlist Sokka would listen to pretty much everyday was once again playing, him signing all the lyrics as if his life depended on it. Zuko was looking out the window, his eyes trying to catch a hint on where Sokka was taking him.   
“look at this house!” Sokka said, pointing at a well decorated apartment.  
“it’s pretty.” Zuko let out a faint smile, looking in the direction of the white and red house, “so where are we going?”   
“nowhere.” Sokka said his eyes still on the road.   
Zuko’s face shouted incomprehension to which Sokka let out a loud laugh.  
“where are you taking me? are those my last words? Sokka!” Zuko rambled.  
he laughed even harder to Zuko’s panic, brining tears to his eyes as he drove slower.  
“calm down drama jerk. i just wanted to drive around to show you some cool lights!” he finally explained once his laughing stage was gone.  
“that’s it? why didn’t you tell me?” Zuko punched him lightly before bringin his arms to his chest, crossing them and fake pouting.  
“wow are you really gonna get mad over this?” Sokka smiled.  
“perhaps. i thought you were gonna kidnap me!”  
“and yet you still went in the car and put on your seatbelt?”   
“yea? safety first yknow.” Zuko turned away from Sokka who was still driving but slower.  
“yeah yeah sure thing jerk.” he smiled.  
“i like this one.” Zuko said pointing at a house, still trying to pout.  
“i like it too. look at the inflatable reindeer! isn’t it adorable?”   
“yea it’s cute.” he broke his pout with a small smile.

they kept driving around, pointing here ad there at their favourite houses and decorations. the light reflecting on their skin made them look vibrant, and Zuko couldn’t help himself from looking at Sokka driving while singing his favourite holiday song. he kept thinking how much he loved him, and how much he wanted this moment to just keep playing forever.


	21. teashop and haïkus

they were sitting at Iroh’s tea shop, both into their things. Sokka was reading his new poetry book that he had bought a few days ago. Zuko was typing at his computer, grumping over some finances, Sokka thought.  
Iroh brought their order, Zuko taking a Gingshen tea and Sokka a green one, the usual, and left them with a bright smile.   
sometimes they would get something to eat and that would figure on The Jasmine Dragon’s menu, but today was one of those days where they would rather keep focused on what they had to do.

Sokka loved poetry and haïkus, and he was also pretty good at it. he would sometimes find himself mumbling what could sound like a poem. he never took classes, even tho he had this story of the time he accidentally crashed in a haïku class, and ended up making the most out of it.   
he loved reading it too. at first he had been hesitant, he hadn’t always been the type to read collections of poems and stuff like that, however when Aang gave him his first book he devoured it in a day. Zuko liked to surprise him with some collections here and there, and had tried multiple times to get into poetry. even if it wasn’t his favourite activity, he found himself liking the therapeutic effect of the art. 

Zuko was working, sipping on his tea from times to time, his eyebrow frowned at the screen. he grumbled and then gave a reassuring look to Sokka who asked if he was alright. he didn’t like working during the holidays, even less considering during his and his employees ‘winter break’. but it needed to be done today in order to be assured to get his break with little to no interruptions.

they were sitting at a little table, face to face and their legs intertwined. both of their tea gradually emptying, them still into their work.   
sometimes Sokka would show Zuko a line or two that he particularly liked or reminded of him, and Zuko smiled at it. he was now done with his work for what he could do now, he had a few calls to make later though.   
“wanna write a few lines with me?” Zuko proposed, Sokka’s face lifting from the book and a smile slowly drawing on it.  
“why would i refuse?”

they love their chairs next to each other and got a pen and an empty space from Sokka’s book, he liked writing on it, leaving notes and his own words.   
after a few moments, they came up with a great haïku. proud of themselves, Sokka read it out loud.

“the tea empties slow   
each in their own minds they think  
the river flows faster”

“well that doesn’t really make any sense.” Zuko says lifting his eyebrow.  
“that’s not true! the goal of a haiku is for the reader to interpret it however they see it.”   
Zuko nods and then they go back home, saluting Iroh. on their way to their apartment they both try to recitals a few  
haïkus here and there, Zuko perhaps enjoying it a little more than he thought he would.


	22. Mario Kart

“hey i’m bored, wanna play some mario kart?”   
“sure.” 

Zuko sat back up on the couch, he had been laying down on it for a few hours now, reading a book. Sokka was sketching around, he didn’t want to show his drawing to Zuko yet, but he eventually got bored and decided to play a game they both loved.

he connected the console and prepared the game, Zuko went to the kitchen in order to take some soda and chips for them to munch on. he left them on the coffee table in front of them and accepted the controller Sokka handed to him.   
they chose their player, Zuko picked Toad and Sokka Funky Kong.   
“so, what map?” Sokka asked, browsing through the different options.  
“Moo Moo Meadows?”   
“of course.” and he pressed on start.

they started, Sokka wasn’t necessarily the competitive type, well that’s what he said, but when it came to Mario Kart, he would take things very seriously.  
taking this turn form that road and avoiding the banana peels like a pro, he never missed the chance for a power up and he knew how to use them.  
Zuko however was a lot more unlucky, even if he knew the maps he would still rarely get in the top three, which is why playing with Sokka was always a fun thing to do. 

he finished his first loop first, then Sokka catched up to him and won the second loop. the last race was tight, both fighting for the number one spot, which Sokka ended up winning.  
“ah! take that!” he exclaimed, Zuko rolling his eyes at the screen changing for the rankings.  
“well played, i admit. but i would’ve won if i got-“   
“yeah yeah keep saying that.” Sokka interrupted.  
he opened his can of soda and took a sip out of the limey liquid, Zuko eyeing him waiting for his revenge next round.

‘1...2...3... GO!’ the game yelled, and off they went. now racing in the Sunshine Airport, Sokka knew where he was going. from this circuit to the hidden road and shortcut, Zuko couldn’t keep track of what was happening. one Sokka was finished, he took a few chips and looked over at Zuko who had his eyebrow frowned.  
“struggling?” he joked, taking another sip of his drink.  
“this is unfair!” he said once he finished seventh place, Sokka in second, “i kept getting all the shells!”  
Sokka laughed at Zuko’s defeat which threw him in a pout. Sokka enlaced him, trying to contain his laugh.   
“it’s alright, we still got the last one and then we can play again.” he said in his good ear before leaving him in a small kiss on the head.  
Zuko groaned and they were back in track, this time for Rainbow Road.  
“aw man! i hate this one!” Zuko said, bringing his palms to his face.  
“why? it’s all colourful and smooth.”   
“and it’s hard, i keep falling off the track.”  
“but it’s all gay and rainbowy!”  
“and?” Zuko took a sip of his drink.  
“isn’t that amazing enough?”   
“just say you love me already.” Zuko smirked, trying to tease Sokka.  
“i mean yeah i do but you’re not very rainbowy if i’m being honest.”   
Zuko gave him a shoulder bump and they went off racing.

Sokka was once again very lucky, and overall pretty good at it. Zuko got more luck on this one, finishing fourth on his first loop, Sokka third. he catched up, leaving them battling for the second place. Sokka ran across a power up, and lucky him it ended up being a shell which he gratefully threw at Zuko.  
“ah! i avoided it.” he mocked.  
“not so fast jerk.” Sokka smirked at the sight of Zuko falling into the void.  
Zuko’s mouth formed an ‘o’ and he crashed his head into his own lap. Sokka finished the race in third place. eyeing his boyfriend who’s head was still into his own lap, he sighed and finished the race for him, ending in the tenth place.  
“Zuko?”   
“mmmh.” he mumbled.  
“baby it’s just a game we can play again if you want.”   
he got no answer. he sighed and next thing Zuko knew, he was getting covered in kisses. Sokka’s hands tickling him, he couldn’t resist the urge to laugh.   
“S-Sokka stop!” he laughed, Sokka still covering his face with smooches.  
“so you will stop pouting?”   
“i- i promise p-please!”   
Sokka got off Zuko and gave him back the controller.  
“rematch?” he offered.  
“trust me, it won’t be much of a match.” Sokka smirked.


	23. gift shopping

“so twinkles toes and the blind bandit are out with snoozles in order to help him find some gifts how amazing is that?” Toph shouted as they entered the mall.  
“Toph i’m pretty sure you shouldn’t go around and yell that you’re a bandit, especially in a mall.” Aang said to her ear.  
“yeah yeah so where do we start?” she replied.  
“well obviously i already got you guy’s gift, but i still need to get Katara’s and Mai’s.” Sokka answered.  
“so you got Ty Lee’s gift.” Aang said.  
“yup, and Suki’s.” he said proudly.  
“so what about your boyfriend?” Toph recalled.  
“i got something in mind already.” Sokka smirked.  
“also don’t forget Jet and the others are gonna be there too.” Aang added.  
“JET AND HIS GANG?” Sokka yelled, bringing some looks around him.  
“you don’t hate them do you?” Aang asked.  
“oh no, no of course not it’s just it makes a lot of gift cards to buy.” Sokka said and that made Toph snort, “can we go to Laogai so i can get Katara some candles? i know she loves those.”   
they agreed and went to the store.

meanwhile, Zuko and Katara were together looking for some gifts too. Zuko didn’t really know what to get his boyfriend for christmas. he already thought about giving him some poetry or art books but he figured that some people were probably already getting those. he didn’t want something too impersonal, but still he wanted something that he could enjoy. so he called Katara and hoped for advice, and it was her idea to go shopping downtown in order to maybe find something that Sokka would like.  
“so you don’t want books.”  
“nuh uh.” Zuko replied.  
“clothing maybe? i know that you’re probably a fan of how he dresses but personally i think he could use a makeover.” Katara joked, and Zuko let out a small snort, “have you thought of maybe some sort of jewelry?”  
“nu- wait. that’s it!” Zuko’s face illumined at the words, “maybe i could find a charm that works with him.”   
“exactly! and knowing my brother, he would wear it all the time, trust me.” she gave him a warm smile. 

“Sokka you smelled about thirty four candles just pick one already!” Toph complained.  
“i can’t! i’m making a selection of the top best and then i pick three.”   
Aang and Toph rolled their eyes, Toph giving her forehead the best slap.   
“okay okay good! i know she likes roses so i’ll take this one, oh! and the polar breeze one too i know she would love it! and finally... Aang what do you think? the jasmine one or the mango papaya tango?” he said turning to Aang.  
“uh... mango papaya does have a charm to it.”   
“good! then that makes three. now let’s get some soaps and cream!”  
“ugh this is gonna take a while isn’t it.” Toph sighed as Sokka moved to the bath care section of the shop.

Zuko and Katara entered the shop, a small yet quite extravagant looking place. the man welcomed them both and asked if they needed anything.  
“yea uh i’m looking for a silver chain.” he asked.  
“of course, any specific length?” the man asked.  
“i- uh...”   
“around 20 inches that would be perfect.” Katara intervened, Zuko gave her a smile as a thank you.  
the man shook his head in agreement and pulled two chains. bath silver, as Zuko asked, one was thicker and the other a lot thinner, “any preference?””i like this one a lot.” Zuko pointed at the thinner chain, picturing how good it would look on Sokka’s neck.  
“great. anything else?” the man asked, putting the thicker chain back where it was sitting.  
“could i see your charms?” 

“finally we are free!” Toph exclaimed once they were out of the shop.  
“i can’t believe we spent a hour there.” Aang said looking at the time.  
“only the best for my little sister.” Sokka said.  
they went to pick up some gift cards for Jet and his friends, Sokka supposed that they would get him the same thing, they weren’t really that close either. once they got all of them, it was now time for Mai’s gift. he didn’t really know what to get her, she wasn’t necessarily the one he was the closest to, and even their small talk wouldn’t reveal much about herself.   
and then he remembered, she had mentioned the moon a few times. it was something they had in common, somewhat they both loved the moon and felt something from it.   
“so, any ideas on what to get to Mai?” Aang asked Sokka.  
“oh yea, i think i got just the right thing.”

“thank you have a nice day!” Katara said once leaving the shop, Zuko giving the man a smile.  
“thank you so much for your help. i was really afraid to not find anything he would like.” Zuko said.  
“you’re welcome, and considering how much Sokka loves you you could literally get him a trash can and he would cherish it.”   
Zuko laughed, and then realized that maybe she wasn’t wrong.   
“hey can we go to that last spot? i got an idea.”  
“of course.” she replied.

Sokka arrived home after Zuko, his hands full of shopping bags. Zuko got up from the couch and went in for his usual ‘welcome back home baby’ kiss. Sokka smiled, of course, and Zuko took care of the bags.  
“so how was your day?” he asked from the bedroom where he stored the unwrapped gifts.  
“it was great, what about you?” Sokka said, removing his boots.  
Zuko went back from the bedroom and helped Sokka get rid of his coat, offering a huge grin, “amazing.”  
“Katara wasn’t too much of a pain in the ass?” Sokka smiled.  
“of course not, she was actually kind of helpful.” he blushed and looked away, his arms around Sokka’s neck.  
“helpful?” he raised and eyebrow.  
Zuko shrugged, completely ignoring Sokka’s questioned face and he went in for a long kiss.


	24. christmas eve

“so... fancy a little bit of dancing?” Sokka said offering his hand for Zuko to grab.   
Zuko couldn’t refuse, obviously, and his hand fell into Sokka’s. he got up and so they started to dance, just to two of them, hand in hand.

it was christmas eve, and this year all they wanted was to spend time just the two of them. no pressure to dress extravagant or spend the evening socializing. they were now hand in hand, dancing around the living room accompanied by the groovy music playing in the background. Zuko usually didn’t like to dance but how could he resist such a beautiful face? Sokka guided him, swinging him here and there, moving his hips at the perfect rhythm. spinning around, Sokka could see how happy Zuko looked right at this instant. his eyes full of glitter and his smile bigger than the whole universe, he was happy that he made Zuko feel like this. 

the song changed and it landed on a slow one. they catched their breath and went closer to each other, Zuko’s nose gently brushing against Sokka’s neck. he landed a small kiss there which made Sokka’s cheeks go bright pink. 

they kept dancing, slowly, their heart pumping against one another. the moment was slow, yet enjoyable.   
“i love you.” Zuko whispered, not really expecting an answer back, he just wanted Sokka to know that.  
“i love you too.” he still replied, even if he knew Zuko wasn’t necessarily waiting for something.  
the song felt quite long, or maybe it was just them enjoying the moment, Zuko buried in Sokka’s neck, their eyes closed.

a few minutes had passed now and Sokka proposed that they gave their gifts. “aren’t we gonna wait for tomorrow? you know, with the others.”   
“i don’t mind, but my gift is more... personal, if i could say it like that.”  
Zuko blushed at Sokka’s words, wondering what could he have gotten him that is so close to him that it needed only them to see it.  
“fine, let me get mine then.” Zuko said and left for the bedroom where he left the gift.

he came back and sat on the couch, Sokka already hat the gift in his hand. it was shaped like a flat, pretty big too, rectangle.  
“so... um here.” Sokka’s cheeks were flushed as he gave the gift to Zuko, “hope you like it.”  
it felt quite heavy in his hands, more than he had expected. Zuko opened the cautionary wrapped gift. the red and green wrapper fell on the floor as the canvas revealed itself. Zuko’s eyes widened as he looked at the painting. Sokka grew anxious, but didn’t say anything. Zuko examined the whole thing, and a huge smile drew itself.  
“it-it’s a painting of our first date.” Zuko said, his voice about to crack.  
“yeah i thought about it and i realized i had never painted it and it was a pretty great moment since, you know, well our first ever date in the wor-“ Zuko interrupted Sokka with a huge hug.  
“i love it, it’s beautiful.” Zuko said, tears in his voice. 

their first date, Sokka had painted it wonderfully. the reflection of the sunset on the water, the canoe floating on the bright pink, orange and yellow. both of their tiny painted self sitting in it, Zuko remembered them holding hands. he remembered his cheeks being pink and cold, the wind slapping on his face, but he also remembered Sokka’s fingers interlaced in his. and them starring at the sunset creating waves of colours. Sokka captured it right, in the best way possible. 

“time for my gift then.” Zuko said wiping of a tear.  
he gave Sokka a cubic shaped box wrapped in blue and white snowflakes wrapper. Sokka’s fingers undid the paper and he found a brown box with no indication whatsoever of what the gift might be. he found the opening and got the gift out of the box. as he read what was written on it, he busted in laughter.  
“Zuko i love this!” he said, still laughing at the ridiculous ‘#1 Boyfriend’ mug.  
Zuko snorted and was rapidly swung into Sokka’s arms.  
“maybe i should get you one too, with red writing so it fits your whole thing.” Sokka said, a little calmed down, he dropped a small kiss on top of Zuko’s head.  
“i hope it doesn’t boost your ego a little too much.” Zuko teased.  
“my ego? nahh just fine, i already knew i was number one boyfriend anyways.” Sokka replied.  
Zuko smiled and proposed that they ordered some food, and obviously Sokka accepted.

so Katara was right, Zuko could give him the cheesiest gift in the entire world and Sokka would still be overwhelmed with joy.


	25. people you love

they were now getting ready to go to Aang and Katara’s house for christmas. Sokka had put his hair up in his usual ponytail, adding in two small braids, and Zuko had let his hair down. it wasn’t necessarily chic, simply them, their friends and some family gathered to celebrate. Zuko put a black button up shirt with some white dragons at the bottom and some black jeans. Sokka dressed in a blue ugly sweater with deep blue jeans, an outfit that he had planned since the first day of the month. 

they got their bags full of gifts ready and left their place, heading now to go pick up Toph at hers. they drove with christmas music playing -seriously tho, when was it not playing- and Sokka singing at the top of his lungs. 

Toph now in the car, mocking Sokka along with Zuko on his horrible singing, they made their way to Katara and Aang’s place. lucky them they weren’t too late, which was unusual considering they had to pick up Toph, and she was always late. 

they finally arrived at the door and got welcomed by a smiling Aang wearing a santa hat. they laughed a bit and entered the house. not everyone was there yet, but Sokka could already hear the voice of his dad. they went to the dining room, saluting everyone. Hakoda and Bato were there, and so was Mai, Ty Lee and Suki, and obviously Katara too. they got served a glass of whine and made discussion, catching up on some things here and there. slowly but surely, the people arrived. Iroh was the last one to ring the doorbell.  
“sorry i am late i went to pick up something very important.” he said, getting the snow out of his coat.   
at that moment, Zuko’s eyes widened a little too big at the sight of his sister entering the house. it went completely silent, except for the music playing in the background, and everyone had eyes on them both. going back and forth between a shocked Zuko and a somewhat shy Azula.   
“hello brother.” she said from the doorframe of the dining room.  
Zuko put down his glass and next thing he knew, he was rushing to Azula and taking her in his arms, “hi.” he whispered, “why didn’t you tell me that you were gonna be here?” he said letting her go of his grip.  
“i wanted to make a surprise?” she forced a smile.  
Zuko rolled his eyes, “well for a surprise it was one enough. i thought you were ignoring me.”   
“Zuko, i’m sorry. but i’m here now! so why worry?”   
“yea you’re right. i’m happy you’re here now.”   
she smiled and they hugged again, going back to the whole lot of people in the dining room and kitchen.   
“i haven’t gotten you a gift tho, since i didn’t know you were coming.” Zuko said.  
“it’s alright, you’ve got plenty of time to get me one. next christmas is in a year no?”

there were quite a few people there, Zuko regained his spot against the wall, next to Sokka and he dropped himself into his arm. Sokka held him by the hip, pulling him just a little closer. on the list of all the people present there figured Jet and his friends and Teo and Haru.   
soon enough, it was time to eat and they all gathered around the large table. Katara had made a vegan turkey, Sokka questioned the whole affair twice but all he could get in answer was ‘i don’t know, you’ll taste it’. they had all the traditional christmas food, some ham too for those who wanted actual meat, Sokka didn’t refuse it. some mashed potatoes, gravy, and Aang had insisted for sweet buns too. they all ate in good spirit, the night felt great. 

before desert, they moved to the living room for the gifts, finally. it was a tradition for them to open the gifts in front of everybody. at first they would exchange and then open all at the same time. it went something like-  
“okay let’s open Sokka’s gifts first!.” Katara exclaimed, and everyone but Sokka and Zuko opened their gift given by Sokka, “Sokka! you did not!” Katara jumped in his arms, “how did you know i needed more candles and bath accessories? and those face products? that’s just too much thank you.” she smiled.  
“are you serious?” Mai said, holding the shirt that Sokka had given him in order to read what was printed on it, “‘i am in love with the moon’ seriously?”  
“what, you don’t like it?” Sokka worried for a minute.  
“Sokka open your gift from me.”   
and so he did, and it was a shock to see that she had gotten him a shirt saying ‘i talk to the moon’. they laughed it off, everyone giggling at the fact that they had unconsciously picked a matching gift. they didn’t really get the whole moon thing but they let it to them. the others thanked Sokka for his gifts and next, it was time to unwrap Katara’s gifts. she had gotten two poetry books for Sokka and a tea making kit for Zuko. Iroh congratulated Katara on her gift, saying Zuko could use some practice.  
they finally passed everybody’s gifts, and it was time for the last person of them all, Zuko. he got people more subtle gifts, smaller too, but they would make them go awe and give him a warm thank you.   
“hey,” he poked at Sokka’s arm, he moved his eyes away from his Suki and Ty Lee and faced Zuko, “here, your real gift.” Zuko gave him a small black velvet box, not even wrapped. Sokka felt his cheeks go red.  
“but didn’t you give me your gift yesterday?” Sokka asked.  
“well technically it was just a joke, but this one i like it the most.” Zuko blushed with Sokka.  
“oh so i’m not the number one boyfriend?” Sokka teased.  
Zuko snorted and gave him a light push on his shoulder. Sokka felt his face flush and become pink as he opened the small box. his eyes grew when he revealed the thing inside.   
a silver chain, just perfectly thin, with two charms. one was like a turtleduck and the other one was just like a boomerang.   
“Zuko...” Sokka whispered, his blue eyes meeting the amber ones, “baby i- i don’t even know what to say.” tears were slowly filling his eyes.  
“then don’t say anything.” Zuko whispered back and then a kiss.  
“can’t you two get a room already?” Katara shouted. the whole room had been back to the next activity, which was desert, and only the two of them had stayed in the living room.   
“we’re just kissing!” Sokka replied.  
“well now come kiss the beautiful cake i made.” Katara said back.  
“that was very bad Katara, awful.” Sokka teased, she let out a loud sigh, “start without us, we’ll be there in a sec.” and then she left.  
Zuko laughed, his cheeks pink, “do you want to put it on now?”   
“of course.” Sokka said, tender, and Zuko moved behind him to attach the chain. he left a small kiss after doing so.  
“you look very very pretty.” he said.  
“and so do you.” and Sokka lowered for another kiss before going to eat desert.

and Katara was right, the cake was delicious. they enjoyed the rest of the evening dancing around and talking with the ones they loved. it felt great to be surrounded by people who could make you warm, even during the coldest season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well... this is the end wow. thank you so much for all the love and this is CRAZY!! writing one fic a day was a challenge honestly but i loved it. i don’t know if i’ll be doing this next year, as it was kinda hard finding a theme for every day, but i hope i’ll be able to make another type of christmas fic for next year!! (let’s just hope i stay into Zukka lol)  
> well yup once again thank you guys so much for everything the best i christmas gift i got this year was definitely you all and just... it warms my heart thank you and merry christmas :’)


End file.
